The future Adventures
by saya kaher
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson/Magnus Chase/39 clues crossover. Percy has a sister and a family of his own. He now a godling(meaning in story) too! He has to leave his mother's side family to ensure their safety but what will happen when he gets into trouble? will his family be able to save him and Annabeth? Will they succeed in defeating their enemies? read the story to find out.Have fun
1. Chapter 1

**(This is my first fanfiction. I hope you will Enjoy)**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Magnus Chase or the 39 clues series and characters. I only own the 4 OCs i have created.**

CHAPTER 1

Percy

College days are so boring, I thought .I still don't understand how Annabeth finds college interesting. Sometimes I am very different from my girlfriend.

Sorry, introductions first. My name is Perseus Jackson, modern day Demigod, son of Poseidon, host of Prostatis and General of Camp Half-blood. I still remember the day I got to know that I had a god (Godling) inside me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I always heard voices inside my head ever since I came out of Tartarus with Annabeth. Even Annabeth had them. Later we understood that they were not only voices they were the souls of the gods(correction—Godlings: minor Gods who are not completely considered as gods ) – Prostatis and Athea. They were gifted with godly powers and were actually born as demigods.

Prostatis was the Greek god of protection, loyalty, tricks and illusions. He was also a son of Poseidon like me. Athea was the goddess of knowledge, time and pride. Well, she was also a daughter of Athena like Annabeth.

Zeus suddenly called a meeting on the day of the winter solstice. Chiron and all the seven demigods who were on the quest to defeat Gaia had to be present there plus Reyna and Nico. The six demigods – Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase and me -, Chiron, Reyna and Nico were there on the Empire State building where mount Olympus was situated. The seventh demigod – Jason Grace, son of Jupiter - wasn't there because he died in a war about ten months ago.

The council of the gods began. Apollo was also present there this time. Zeus began to speak, "I am very proud of you demigods." He said. "I have called you all for an important reason. You have all played an important role in defeating Gaia and helping my son Apollo on his quest to retrieve the lost oracles. Now that the wars are over I would like to present you for your loyalty to the gods. Make your wish." None of us had any wishes. We were just happy the way we were. So we all said in unison, "None my lord." The king of Olympus seemed surprised. "None?" he asked. "Okay then. If you want to reconsider..." We stood still didn't utter a single word and looked at him with blank smiling faces. "It's decided then." Zeus said, "But there is something else which is important. My son Dionysus will be no longer the director of camp half blood. His punishment is over, although I wouldn't call it a punishment. We have to decide a new leader for the camp." Then he gave me and Annabeth a stern look. We winced. "I will have to call upon the hosts of Prostatis and Athea." All the other demigods present there seemed surprised. I looked at Annabeth; we both hesitantly stepped forward and bowed before the king. "My lord," we both said at once. "Rise." We stood up. "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase you each consist of one of the most powerful gods known to humans. You now have their powers and responsibilities as well. I now make Annabeth Chase, host of Athea, the director of camp half blood. Perseus Jackson you will now bear the responsibility of the general. I also make Prostatis and Athea full gods and will also be a part of the Olympian council." Although our friends were surprised they looked happy about the fact that we were now possibly immortal. It happened so quick that we couldn't even react. I was still against being a god but now I had no choice.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS.**_

We were now in Manhattan. One week for the summer vacations to begin. I was walking down the road at night thinking about how I should break the news to my mom and step dad. I will have to leave them forever. My pet hawk was on my shoulder. It was the sacred animal of Prostatis. I gently touched its beak when I heard a noise. Three monsters were surrounding a little girl of about eight. I pulled out Riptide which was now updated. It was half imperial gold and half celestial bronze. It could also transform into a bow on turning its cap. I had a watch which transforms into a shield on my left hand and a black colored bracelet which could spout out arrows on my right hand. With all my weapons ready I stormed in and killed all the monsters, then began looking for the girl. I spotted her and ran towards her. She had shoulder level dark hair and deep sea green-blue eyes. On seeing me she got scared and threw pebbles on me. "Monster!" she screamed. It took a while for her to calm down and believe that I was not a monster. Then I started asking her questions like who she was and what she was doing there with those monsters. She told me that her name was Julia Evans and she ran away from her home and got stuck up with those monsters. Her story reminded me of Annabeth. She was tired so we sat down on the bench for a while and she instantly slept. Hawk was big enough to carry her since it could become huge. I went to Annabeth's apartment with hawk and Julia.

I knocked on the door. "Annabeth." I called out.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?" she asked from inside opening the door. As soon as saw me she knew I was in a battle although I wasn't hurt or covered in blood.

"What happened?" she asked as she saw hawk carrying the girl. " And who is she?" "She is just like you. She ran away from her home because she wasn't treated well by her step-father and I found her attacked by a group of monsters. Her name is Julia Evans." "So, do you think she is also a…" "Most certainly."

I could see that she was surprised and wanted to ask more questions but I stopped her and said "I think you should take care of her for the night and let's talk about this tomorrow. Also she doesn't want to go back to her family. I couldn't think of anyone better than you to take care of her."

She understood and said, "Okay Percy, I will gladly take care of her until we sort it out alright? You don't need to worry."

"Why should I worry when she is with you wise girl?" I said smiling. We stepped in. Kea was taking a nap on top of her book shelf. (By the way Kea is the sacred animal of Athea, so it would be Annabeth's pet.) She placed Julia on the bed, who started to say something like, "I hate monsters." Annabeth came back and kissed me. "I love you."

"Love you too" I said and left to my house.

There was a loud cry of an infant from inside and a woman's voice trying to make the baby sleep. That was the sound of my younger sister Estelle and my mother Sally. Estelle was just a year old. She stopped crying and went to sleep. My mom came out of the room and slowly locked the room, careful not to wake her up. Then she came up to me. I was on the couch next to Paul, my step dad and Estelle's father. Mom said, "Both of you to bed now." "Mom!" I said "really? I mean it's too early. " "He is right." Paul said. "no he is not. It's already eleven p.m." my mom argued. I sighed, wished them good night and went to bed. It is definitely not easy to be a demigod. I was very tired so as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, but no escape from the demigod dreams.

I had a vision of two people, a guy and a girl who was resting her head on his shoulder. _Me and Annabeth_, I thought but the surrounding wasn't like our time. It looked like ancient Greece. Then I realized that the boy who looked like me with black hair and sea green eyes was Prostatis and the girl like Annabeth with the same curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes was Athea. Suddenly everything went black. There were visions from the Tartarus. After that was over, I saw Prostatis standing in front of me. " Looks like we are going to have another chat Perseus." He said smiling. "Well I think we should Prostatis." I said calmly. "You know of my plan. Time is running out. You have to make your decision. " "I know, but it is hard. I need some more time " "You do not have ages for this Percy. Be fast. Be brave. " He said and disappeared.

I woke up with a start and noticed it was morning. "Good Morning Percy. Be fast. Be brave." I said to myself sarcastically and got up.

**Please Review it makes me feel happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Julia

That was amazing! That guy just stormed in and hit those monsters with his sword and they turned into dust. I couldn't believe my own eyes. I can't believe I called him a monster then. I remembered talking to him on the road and sitting on the bench when I dozed off.

The next time I woke up it was around 4 am and it wasn't on the street where I slept. It was in a clean apartment room which was cream colored. I got out of bed and started seeing around. I was in the living room when a cute little multi-colored bird came I front of me. Its body was parrot green and wings had different colors which were difficult to see at that time. Just then a door behind me opened and a girl came out. I couldn't see her so well but I was sure she was very cranky because she hadn't slept. The bird flew into her room and fell on the side bed. She looked at me and smiled. "Am I scaring you Julia? " She asked. I nodded my head in a no. "Good, because I usually get the comment that I am scary." Then I looked at her, terrified and asked her, "How do you… "

"Know your name? Percy told me."

"And who is that? "

"The boy who brought you here."

"Oh. And you are not taking me to my family, are you?"

She looked at me shocked and then said, "Of course not. You are a part of our family now." I was happy at that reply. I smiled back at her.

"Now why don't we go and get some sleep?" She asked.

"We really should because you look 'Sleep Deprived'" I said funnily.

The next morning she made breakfast and said that she wouldn't be at home because she had to attend college but kea(the colored bird ) and hawk(which was Percy's pet) would be with me. I had fun with those two birds.

In the evening the three of us went for sightseeing and they treated me so well that I almost believed that Percy and Annabeth were really my family .The whole week passed like that. I met Percy's family too. His mother was so caring. No wonder Percy was like that. He told me not to tell her about me running away and the monsters attacking. Then I saw a little baby girl crawling out of a room. She was so cute! "That is my younger sister, Estelle." He said. "Estelle Jackson?" "No. Estelle Blofis. She is my step sister." "Oh." Finally I could believe they were related. Percy was almost 18 years older than her. They also told me about a camp that they visited during the summers and winters and said that if possible they will take me along!

The last day of college was an excursion for the students. Percy and Annabeth decided not to leave me behind and got me to Arizona, the place of the trip, on hawk's back. Everything went well. I met two of their college friends- Jack and Emily Lode who were twins and one from their camp- Piper Mclean. At least it was all good until the attack.

**Please Review It encourages me to do more. But whatever the case, I love cliff hangers.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Piper

Our college was taken on an excursion on the last day. The destination was Arizona. The thought of that place brought back so many good and bad memories. Good was that I first met Jason and got to know that I was a half-blood over there. Bad was it brought back all the memories of Jason. We broke up before he died but I still loved him. I couldn't let go. I was devastated of the thought that he was no more. I still couldn't come out of it but I didn't want my friends to know so I kept quiet and acted as though I was normal. But I wasn't.

We got off the bus and saw that students of many colleges were there but I saw a few familiar faces. I was so happy when I saw Percy and Annabeth there with a little girl of about 8. At least they would be there to support me. I walked up to them. Percy was the first to notice and called Annabeth. She ran up to me and almost squeezed me. Percy came with that girl and we hugged. He told me that her name was Julia and she ran away from her home and she is also one of us though she still doesn't know it. They both knew that I was very sad and so they were close. We also met two of their juniors – Jack and Emily Lode. Those two were twins and I knew that the girl had a Crush on Percy. How sad she wouldn't get him. She didn't know that Percy and Annabeth were a couple.

The six of us were talking and going around the Grand Canyon that suddenly something blew up. There were 4 empousai who came out hissing at us. Julia, Jack and Emily screamed, "Monsters!" at the same time that I felt surprised about how those two could see through the mist and specifically see and shout MONSTERS! I was now suspicious. Percy and Annabeth were ready for battle. Even I got out my sword. When they were clearly seen every one in the canyon were already out except for us. When Percy and Annabeth saw them, their eyes widened. "You?" Percy asked. "I thought you were still in the Tartarus." "Well Perseus Jackson you defeat us in the Tartarus as well doesn't mean that we stay in there forever." "Fine. We will just send you there once again Kelli." Annabeth said.

"We will see about that Annabeth Chase. Yet we were not here for you. We wanted those three demi-gods." She said pointing towards Julia, Jack and Emily. "But six is so better than three." She said, an evil grin covering her face.

They attacked. The three of us were fighting and suddenly one of them stabbed in the back. I turned around and killed it. Percy was taking on the one named Tammi and Annabeth was fighting Kelli. They both succeeded. Then they spotted me. They ran towards me and gave me some ambriosa. "I've called reinforcements. Nico and Will shall be here soon." Percy said. As soon as he said that a chariot appeared and Will jumped out of it and came to help me. I remember him saying, "It will be okay. Just stay strong." But it was too late. Within seconds I was dead. I saw a horse carrying a girl with a green hijab who pulled my hand and took me with her.

**How sad Piper is dead but Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Alex

We won the war today although Magnus broke his ribs and died on course. Jason gave us all a boost with his wind controlling powers. T.J., Halfborn, Mallory, Jason and I survived. Magnus woke up right after the war was over. It was too quick for any einherji but since he is the healer it happens that he heals quickly.

"That was faster than ever Maggie." I said teasing him. He frowned and said, "Thanks Alex but don't ever call me Maggie again!"

"Come on Magnus. You really need to get some jokes." Jason said. He wasn't a Norse demigod like us. He was Roman. He was blond, tall and had blue eyes. There was also an SPQR tattoo on his right forearm and 12 lines below it. Magnus sighed and said, "Yeah right. I am going to take a nap and don't you dare try to wake me up." And went to sleep.

"I could also use some sleep." Jason said.

"Yeah. You did a lot today." I said and high-fived him.

I bumped into Helgi and asked him for updates. He said that we will have a new floor mate. A girl named Piper who was brought by my sister, Samirah-al-abbas. I thought to go and catch up with her.

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * When I got near her room I found her outside staring at the door. She was around 17, had dark braided hair and eagle feathers on it. She had dark skin and Brown eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I was just trying to feel like I belong here." She said sadly.

"My name is Alex Fierro. And you must be Piper McLean."

"Yes. Nice to meet you Mr. Fierro" She said looking at me. "Well, it's Miss Fierro at present"

"At present?"

"I am gender fluid so I am female now but later I will turn to a male"

"oh" she said surprised. "Sorry"

"No problem. You're new to this."

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * We talked for a while as we went around the floor. I introduced her to T.J., Halfborn, Mallory and Magnus who had finally woken up. When Jason woke up and came there, her eyes widened but she soon closed them, opened her eyes and with a lovely smile she said, "And you might be?" That was when Jason noticed her. He was looking like he was about to explode. Then he looked at the ground, lifted his head and said, "My name is Jason Grace."

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Grace." I stared at those two for a while and then decided not to ask them anything now. Then there was a call for dinner.

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * Piper was the only recruit that day. The visual was played. Then the hotel manager Helgi asked Piper, "Piper McLean, do you know of your parentage?" "Yes, I am a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of Love." There was complete silence. I knew that my sister was now screwed. Sam looked like she was about to faint. Helgi shouted in rage, "Another non- Norse demigod! She was also supposed to go to the Elysium so why in the name of the gods is she here? Samirah-al-abbas explain yourself." Sam was definitely out of words. Piper took over, "I do not think there should be any problem with that. And however the Elysium is flooded and Hades would appreciate it if he knew that the hotel Valhalla is sharing his burden of the dead." Helgi was looking like as if a boulder was stuck in his mouth. Finally he said, "Fine, you can stay here and Samirah-al-abbas is excused." Sam was staring at Piper in awe and Piper was smiling triumphantly. When I looked at Jason he was also smiling like he remembered something from his past. "Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

" I was smiling on what she did to Helgi."

"And what is that?" Now the attention of our floor members was towards us.

"She was charm-speaking him."

"What is Charm-speaking?" asked Mallory.

"Charm-speaking means that you make the others do what you want by just asking them to. Daughters of Aphrodite or Venus can do that."

"So you mean that she can even get us to kill ourselves using that?" asked Magnus.

"That was a very stupid question Magnus." I said.

"Actually she can if you force her to do so."

"Oh" everyone said in unison.

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * We all went to our rooms after the dinner. I didn't find Piper there. Jason went looking for her. They still didn't come back so I also went looking. I spotted Piper in the garden and she was alone. I thought to go and ask her what happened and where Jason was when he came from the gate.

"There you are." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"Nothing. You look upset." He said. I definitely didn't feel she was upset. So I decided to stay there and listen to them.

"Yeah, thanks to you." She said.

"Pipes, I am sorry about that. I wasn't planning to die. Definitely not with you right there."

"Then why in the name of Tartarus were you there in the first place. You were supposed to be in the hostel and not with us in the Labyrinth. At least you would've survived."

"And you would've died."

"It doesn't matter to you, does it? We broke up."

"Then why does it matter to you?" Now she was speechless. Then I noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

"It is because I still love you." She said finally. Jason was on the verge of tears, but he just closed his eyes and stood there.

"Now will you tell me why you were there?" She asked him.

"I came there to help you Pipes. I broke up with you because I was destined to die in the labyrinth and I didn't want you to die as well. I love you and I didn't want to be the reason of your death." Then Piper ran to him and kissed him.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Jason asked her, after she pulled away.

"I already have Sparky."

"Haven't been called that in a long time."

"Don't worry now you will hear it every day." And then they went towards their rooms and went to sleep.

**There is nothing that can boost you faster than a review so please do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jack

Annabeth was devastated after Piper died. "Is she?" She asked the guy with black hair, black eyes and a black dress. He nodded. She wiped a tear of her cheek and hugged Percy as he tried to console her. The blond guy looked sad maybe because he couldn't save Piper. Then Annabeth stood stiff and said, "Take Piper's body with you. And you three, get on the chariot." We obeyed although I didn't have a good feeling about this. "What about you two?" The boy in black asked.

"I will go meet Piper's dad." Annabeth said.

"And I will go talk to my mom." Percy said.

"Oh " the two new guys said, "Good luck"

"Thanks and don't be too hard on yourself Will."

"I won't" said the blond guy whom I considered to be Will. Then a black winged horse came forward and Percy sat on its back. "Let's go home Blackjack." He said and with that they were in the air flying towards Manhattan. Then another one came up to Annabeth and she hopped on. Immediately they were flying in a direction which I believed led to Piper's house. After they were gone Will and the other boy climbed on and now we were also flying to some place. After a while I asked them,

"Where are we headed to?"

"Camp Half-Blood" said the boy in black.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that is where all demigods go."

"Demigods, as in the children of a mortal and a god?"

"Yes."

"But they are Myths!"

"We are definitely not."

"Why would you…. Wait do you mean you are a demigod?"

"Of course. I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and this is Will Solace, son of Apollo. Percy is a son of Poseidon and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. "

"How is this even possible?" Emily and I were shocked but Julia seemed more excited.

"Then how do we know who our godly parents are?" Julia asked

"You will be claimed."

"And how is that?"

"You'll see."

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * We landed on the ground and in front of us were two very weird creatures. One was a boy with a hat covering his curly brown hair partly and (weird) two goat hooves instead of legs. From Greek mythology I figured that he would be a Satyr. The other was a man who was human waist up but a horse waist down. They were called Centaurs. Nico stepped forward and said, "Hello Grover, Chiron."

"Chiron? Aren't you the one who trains heroes? "

"Yes my dear. I am the one."

"Cool!"

Then Nico said, "Percy told us that they are also demigods but couldn't be tracked by any Satyr."

"Well that is true. They are demigods but I am still surprised why we couldn't track them." The satyr said depressed.

"Do not worry Grover. It happens sometimes." Chiron said.

It looked like Grover wanted to argue but then got silent.

"We've got some bad news as well." Will said.

"And what is that?" Chiron asked.

"Piper is dead."

Chiron and Grover fell silent. "Poor girl had to pass away. I hope she attains peace at least now."

"yeah"

"Where are Perseus and Annabeth?" (Okay now who is this Perseus?)

"Annabeth went to meet Piper's dad and Percy went to talk to his mom." (Percy is Perseus?)

"Oh! Good luck to him. Why don't you two show our new friends around?"

"Sure" they both said at once.

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * When we were going around we got to know that Percy was a god and the general of camp while Annabeth was the director and a goddess. He asked, "Who is your mom?"

"We never met her." I answered

"She might possibly be your godly parent. Where is your dad then?"

"He died in a car crash two years ago."

"I am very sorry"

"It's okay."

I could see Emily was struggling with something. She finally asked, "Why did Percy need good luck when he wants to talk to his mother?"

"It's because he has to leave them forever now so that his family isn't hurt because of him. But he can't do it because he loves his family and cannot stay away from them. Annabeth is surely going to have a tough time keeping him happy."

"Why does she need to keep him happy?"

"Because she is his girlfriend."

"oh" I knew Emily was depressed but she kept it straight. Then there was a call for dinner.

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * Each cabin sat at their respective table and had dinner. Chiron sat at the main table with two empty seats beside him. Those were for the general and director. We were at the Hermes cabin table since that is where all the new comers are put. Then Chiron stood up and announced, "I am very sad to announce the death of our camper Piper Mclean. The funeral will be held after the director and the general return." There was a lot of moaning and wailing from the Aphrodite cabin. We had a minute if complete silence. "Also today we have some new campers- Jack Lode, Emily Lode and Julia Evans." They all cheered and suddenly that cheer turned into a long surprised_** OOOHHH! **_Everyone was staring at Emily and me. Even Julia stared at us or specifically above us. When I looked up there was a faint light above our heads which quickly vanished. Chiron announced, "Jack and Emily Lode, children of Athena." Then another weird incident happened. A faint light started over Julia's head and then I could clearly see a symbol, a green Trident. Every single demigod, Satyr, Tree nymphs, etcetera was shocked. "Another one?" somebody asked from the surprised crowd. It took time even for Chiron to come out of the shock and then he announced, "Julia Evans, daughter of Poseidon." The surprised campers started cheering so loudly that my ears popped out.

**Please, Please, Please, Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Annabeth

After I met Piper's dad I was heartbroken. Poor man didn't have anyone for him now. He lost his job as a movie actor, his father died, his wife (Aphrodite) left him, and now his daughter is also dead. It was night by the time I reached there. He asked me how it happened but I couldn't think of an excuse (since he doesn't know of Piper being a demigod.) so I told him, "It isn't the right time to talk, and by tomorrow Percy will also be here so we can tell you clearly about the incident." He finally went to sleep. I sat on the couch and thought to call Percy (Yeah, demigods are still not allowed to use modern phones but Leo made some phones which can't be tracked by monsters and gave it to all the campers.{That guy is a genius!}) But I passed out immediately. And I had an amazing dream. A talk with Aphrodite.

"Hello Annabeth. Or should I call you Athea?"

"Any one would do."

"Great. I will call you Athea then."

"Are we going to talk about what you will call me?"

"Oh, no. we have to talk about Piper's dad."

"Yes." I said sadly.

"I think it is time to tell him the truth."

"But it was your decision to hide it from him."

"Yes. But now he has to know how brave our daughter was. And don't tell him unless there is no other way."

This hit me like thunder. "But will he be able to bear it?"

"He can't now. But Prostatis can help him."

Why hadn't this struck me earlier? It also comes under protection to help someone from going mad.

"I understand Aphrodite."

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * The next instant I was up again and called Percy. I told him everything. He agreed and told me that he will come the next morning. Then I slept. But I had something else waiting for me.

Now I was in front of Athea and she said, "It is time."

"I can't make the decision alone. His decision is mine."

"Perfect." Now it wasn't only Athea's voice it was also Prostatis'.

Prostatis appeared next to Athea and Percy was next to me.

I looked at him like, _I believe you. It's your decision_. He thankfully understood. He nodded in a yes.

Together Athea and Prostatis put their hand towards us and we took it. There was a bright light and now I could see that we both had wings on our back! I had bright wings like kea and Percy had those like hawk.

After that I woke up with a gasp and it was already morning. I could feel my wings on my back and I could see them as well. _You can look like whatever you want._ A voice said inside my head. It was Athea's. I wished that I would look like myself, a normal teenaged girl. Then Mister Mclean woke up. He still looked like he was going to break down and cry but he was holding himself. I made him a cup of tea and didn't speak until Percy arrived. Percy also had the same wings that I had seen earlier but Mr. Mclean couldn't see them because Percy also did the same thing that I did. This was our mortal disguise which all mortals and demigods will see. But the gods can see how we truly look like.

I introduced them to each other. Percy was still thinking of an excuse but he gave up. He couldn't make anything out. We were about to say him the truth that my phone rang. It was my cousin Magnus. He hadn't contacted me for almost a whole year after Jason's death. I picked the call and said, "Hello Magnus." "Hey Annabeth." A female voice said and I was sure it wasn't Magnus. But it was strangely familiar. It took a moment for me to recognize and another for me to come out of the shock. It was Piper's voice.

"Piper?" Percy was staring at me now. Good that Mr. Mclean wasn't there or the poor man's brain would blow up.

"You took a long time."

"You're in Valhalla?"

"Yup. And so is Jason."

"And that idiot didn't call me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We meet this afternoon and Magnus knows where."

I kept the phone in my pocket and said, "We have an appointment in Boston."

"What about him?"

"Piper is in Valhalla. We can meet her and that thick head Jason."

"Jason too?"

"Yeah."

"We need another excuse now."

"We'll tell him that Piper might not be dead and are going to look for her."

"Hope that works."

**You need to review folks, because I'll be messing with your brain if I'm not happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Magnus

After Piper's welcoming dinner we didn't see her. Jason went looking for her. Then Alex went behind him. She came back soon though we still didn't see Jason and Piper. "Where are they?" I asked Alex. "They'll be right back." She replied. "We should probably go sleep now."

We all agreed. The next morning they were in their rooms. We felt relieved. But something unexpected happened. Yesterday she was trying to stay away from him and today she was so close. In the battle they worked like a perfect team practicing together for years. Again I was the only one who died that day and woke up as soon as the battle was over. "Who won?" I asked. "We did." Mallory said with a triumphant smile. "Great!"

When I walked over to Jason's room I saw him and piper arguing playfully (The door was open). She was holding his coin (The one which turns into a sword.) and Jason was trying to get it back from her. "You should really try obedience school." She said. "Yeah right." Jason said annoyed and tried another grab but failed.

"Maybe I could ask Annabeth to train you."

"Oh please. She creeps me out!"

"That is why I am going to ask her."

"Sometimes you are really mean Pipes."

"That I am." She said with a smile.

Wait did he call her Pipes and she mentioned Annabeth?

"Okay guys what is going on here? I don't mean to spy on you but this is getting suspicious." I said trying to be angry.

"Oh… Hey Magnus." Piper said. "I was just messing with him."

"You still have my sword." Jason said. She tossed him the coin.

"You need a lot of practice Jason Grace." She said in a perfect imitation of a male's voice.

"I don't think it is a good idea to imitate Chiron."

"Yes and no." Jason rolled his eyes and Piper winked at him.

"Magnus we were talking about Annabeth who is your cousin." She said as if she read my mind.

"Okay. So you knew each other from before?"

"Yes. He is my boyfriend."

"Then why did you act as if you didn't know him yesterday?"

"It was because I was mad at him for dying to protect me and leaving me alone."

"Oh. Annabeth doesn't know of you guys being here. So do you want to meet her?"

"Can we?" They both asked in unison.

"Of course. Now I understand that Annabeth and Percy were sad because of Jason's death that time."

"They were?" Jason was surprised.

"Yes. Annabeth was crying. I've never seen or heard her cry before."

"We should contact her." Piper said.

I took out the phone and called Annabeth. Piper took it from me Just before Annabeth answered.

"Hello Magnus." A voice came from the phone. It was loud enough for me to hear.

"Hey Annabeth." Piper said.

There was a long gap. Then she said, "Piper?"

"You took a long time."

"You're in Valhalla?"

"Yup. And so is Jason."

"And that idiot didn't call me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We meet this afternoon and Magnus knows where."

"Okay. We'll be there." And she hung up.

"She wants to meet."

"Where?" Jason asked.

"She said Magnus knows where."

"Great." I said. " Back to the meeting point then."

**Please review…**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Jason

We were standing on the ridge of the Blue hills which seemed to be an emotional place for Magnus.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just remembered my mom. This is where her ashes were released."

"Oh." We all knew that his mom died 2 years before him and she was killed to trigger his feelings.

Then a sound came from behind us. It was Annabeth. Piper rushed to her side and hugged her. I felt something different about her. She looked more matured and grown up. Piper told me about them hosting gods. Then she was scolding Magnus.

"Why didn't you call me you ilíthios?" I didn't know what that last word meant but Piper was giggling from behind.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"Why didn't you call me to say that he was also with you?"

"Um.. I kind of didn't know he was your friend?"

"Really? Ugh then why didn't you call me?" she asked me.

"I didn't know that we can."

"Jason, his last name is CHASE! Can't you ask him if he is related to me?"

"Umm…."

"Forget it. Just get ready."

"For what?"

"A test."

"What test."

"Knock knock." Someone said from behind and I instantly knew it was Percy. I pulled out my coin, flipped it, (it turns into a sword.) and clashed with him head on and there was one flash of light. Then I attacked him but he just moved sideways, Blocked my leg, hit my shoulder upwards from below (which turned me) and his sword was on my neck. He did it so quickly that I couldn't react. When did he get so better?

"Guess you still need a lot of practice." He said.

"Maybe." I agreed.

"Wow!" Piper said in surprise. "Never seen him go down so quickly. The last time you two got into a fight, it was five minutes and was stopped in between."

"By you." Percy said. "And that wasn't us."

"But still. You broke the record Percy. It was less than a minute!"

I noticed that Magnus wasn't there. "Where is Magnus?"

"I don't know. I was busy seeing your battle."

"He is talking to Annabeth over there. Ooh, he is going to have a tough time with her." Percy said.

"You can see till there?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have a hawk's eyes."

"Oh." We both said.

Finally they came to us and Magnus looked freaked out.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Just got a warning about passing information." Piper let out a short laugh.

"How long?" Annabeth asked.

"Less than a minute." I said.

"Well Jase, you have to improve! Don't let kelp brain defeat you again." Annabeth said in another voice

"That was a perfect imitation." Percy said laughing.

"Of whom?" Piper and Magnus asked at once.

"Of my sister." I said.

"That was an imitation of Thalia?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Percy said. "Never met her?"

"Have" Piper said.

"Have not" Magnus said.

"Let's not worry about her shall we?" Percy said.

"We should talk Piper." Annabeth said.

"Sure" and they both walked away.

"So Guys, we could also take a walk." we walked for a while until an arrow almost shot into me. Percy pulled me back and I missed it by an inch. He looked at the arrow and frowned.

"Talk of the devil and the devil appears." He said. "What's with the arrow pinecone face?"

"Pinecone face? What is that?" Magnus asked.

"Not what. Who? I just addressed Thalia Grace." Percy said.

Then a girl of about 15 jumped out of the tree. She was definitely angry. And that was my sister. "I am definitely not a devil and that arrow was for not telling me about my brother, kelp brain."

"I just got to know! And you almost shot him not me." He said pointing towards me.

"Oh gods of Greece! Jase, are you okay?" she said.

"Yeah Thals I am just fine."

"Great." Then she was addressing to Percy. "At least you could've called me!"

"You don't have a phone cuz." (I never knew Percy called Thalia Cuz, as in cousin!)

"But…"

"It's okay Thalia you don't have to reason with me."

"Huh?"

"Just shut up already pinecone face."

I and Magnus were staring at them. We were totally astonished to see those two fighting like kids. Just then Annabeth and Piper came from behind.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said and those two got into a hug.

"It's been a long time Annie." Thalia said.

"Annie?" Magnus said. "You were scolding me if I called you that!"

"Who is this ilíthios?" Thalia asked.

"That is my cousin, Magnus Chase."

"Oh."

"What does ilíthios mean and why is everyone calling me that?" Magnus asked in frustration.

"It means idiot and they are calling you that because you are an idiot Magnus." Percy said smiling.

"Not funny Percy." Magnus said and we all were walking. The three of us went towards the entrance to Valhalla. Percy and Annabeth were walking towards their Pegasi and Thalia went back into the woods. I was so happy after seeing my friends again. After we got back, the others were still taking a nap so we just sneaked in and kept it a secret.

**Jason is getting good at secrets. Review to know what Percy has been up to.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Annabeth

After the talk with Jason, Piper, Magnus and Thalia; we went to Mr. Mclean's house and told him the truth. That was Piper's wish as she knew that Percy could help. She also wanted us to tell Leo the truth.

"So the gods and Monsters are real?" her dad asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"And Piper's mother is a goddess?"

"Yes."

"Piper died while fighting a monster?"

"She died bravely trying to save a few people and all three survived."

"I am very proud of my daughter." He said crying.

"You should be."

Meanwhile Percy was trying to control Mr. Mclean's emotions so he can bear the news and survive throughout his life without being scared of monsters or anything else.

After we were sure he will be alright we left to camp. There the three survivors were waiting for us. Julia looked very happy while the others were a bit grumpy and weird.

"What happened to you two?" Percy asked.

"Not enough sleep." They both said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We keep getting dreams and once we wake up, we can't sleep again."

"Welcome to our world." Percy and I said at the same time.

"You look very happy Julia. What happened to you?" Percy asked.

"We all got claimed yesterday." She said enthusiastically.

"We totally forgot to mention that to you!" Emily said.

"Yeah, Well Emily and I are children of Athena and Julia is a daughter of Poseidon." Jack answered.

"What?" We were both taken by surprise. A daughter of Poseidon? Percy was the only demigod child of Poseidon. But Percy was also happy. "So I have another half-sister." He said smiling and high-fived Julia.

"And I have 2 more half-siblings." I also said smiling.

"Another half-sister? But she would be the only other daughter of Poseidon." Emily said surprised.

"My other half-sister is my mom and step-dad's daughter. Estelle Blofis."

"She is so cute!" Julia said.

"Oh." Jack and Emily said in unison.

We headed to the camp fire and found Leo. Julia, Emily and Jack were no longer with us.

"Hey Leo!" Percy said.

"Hey Percy" Leo said dully.

"We have something to tell you" I said.

"Or Show you." Percy corrected.

We were both smiling and Leo found it suspicious.

"What?" He asked.

"You will find it on the ridge of Blue hills." Percy said.

"Why do I get a feeling that something is not correct?"

"Fine. Here is the correction. You will find them on the ridge of Blue hills. You can find them there tomorrow morning. Be sure not to miss it." I said and with that we both turned and walked away although we could hear him screaming our names from behind. We were soon out of his sight. Then I dialed Piper and told her on phone, "He will be there by morning."

"This is going to be perfect." She said and let out a short laugh.

I hung up and joined Percy near our table.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell them"

"Yes. It will be too much for them to know about the Norse gods as well."

"You're right." Then I let out a deep breath. "Let's announce about the funeral of Piper Mclean."

**Guess Percy is good at keeping secrets but review and don't miss the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Leo

I found those two suspicious. They were so happy like they were about to prank me. But at least they wouldn't prank me at a time like this. Both my best friends were now dead. Calypso was also not there now. (She is staying in Indianapolis to practice her magic.) But I decided to go and check it out. That night I stayed in bunker 9 and the next morning I left on Festus to see what they wanted to show me.

I landed on the ridge of Blue hills in Boston and turned Festus to suit case mode. I waited for a while but no one came. Then I gave up and was about to leave when a strong gust of wind lifted me off my feet and I landed around 3 yards away. "Jas.." I was going to say _Jason _but he was dead. How can he do this? Just then a girl of about 17 came behind me. I couldn't recognize her because I was upside down. Then she said, "If you were about to say Jason, then your guess is correct." I suddenly got up because that was Piper's voice. _But how? _I turned around and it _was_ Piper standing in front of me.

"Holy Hephaestus!" I said. "Piper?"

"Of course. And Jason too."

"Did I hit my head too hard?" I asked.

"Leo, you just got blown off by a 70 miles per hour wind and you think you're hallucinating!"

"Okay. You're right. What's going on?" Just then Jason appeared from behind with a blond guy with grey eyes who looked like Annabeth and another one with green hair and a pink outlook. They explained me about how they both reached Valhalla and introduced me to Magnus Chase who was Annabeth's cousin. (he was the blond guy with grey eyes) and Alex Fierro who was gender fluid and was presently male.(he was the one with green hair and a pink outlook) We had some fun together but Piper almost strangled me because I planned of dying and resurrecting. I told them everything about what happened in camp including the news of the three new campers saving whom Piper died. Those two were so happy together. I got curious and asked them, "How did Percy and Annabeth know of this?"

"She is my cousin and he is her boyfriend." Magnus said.

"Then why didn't they tell anything earlier?"

"Because Maggie didn't tell them that Jason was here." Alex said.

"Because I didn't know he was their friend and we didn't contact for over a year." Magnus said.

"And because I didn't know we could contact them." Jason said.

"Great." I said. We were narrating about our adventures together to Magnus and Alex after which Alex and Magnus narrated about their adventures (which included Percy and Annabeth!) and then Jason, Alex and Magnus narrated their story of how they lived in Valhalla and how they were waiting for Ragnarok. Those three had never been on a quest together. I felt that it was a coincidence that all 5 of us were technically dead. It was already evening and time for us to go. I waved good bye to them and turned Festus into dragon mode which startled Alex and Magnus and then left to camp.

After reaching I got to know that Piper's funeral had just finished. Annabeth caught me and took me away from the crowd where Percy and Chiron were leading everyone to their cabins.

"You are not telling anyone." She said.

"Okay but why?"

"It is dangerous for them to know about other gods."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"You deserve it Leo and we believe that you will not use this information for anything bad."

"Fine Annabeth. I get it. Nothing happened today. I was just going around to chill."

"Perfect. But you can tell Calypso if you want. No one else."

"Yes ma'am."

Then after the dinner I headed back to my bunker and went to sleep.

**That was an amazing story, wasn't it? Review to tell me your opinions.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Julia

I would call it an awesome summer day. It's been 14 years since I came to camp half-blood and been claimed. I am a year round camper and one of the eldest. The eldest campers are Percy and Annabeth and the second eldest are Leo and Calypso (No one knows her age so we consider it same as Leo.) and third is Nico. I am fourth. We are the only old campers here. Emily and Jack were sent them to camp Jupiter where romans are trained. All the others are dead. There are a lot of new campers and some of them are children of the demigods. Luke and Bianca Jackson are the children of Percy and Annabeth. They were named after the two deaths they regretted most, Luke Castellan and Bianca di Angelo (She was Nico's elder sister.) Then Zoe and Reyen Valdez are the children of Leo and Calypso. Zoe and Reyen are twins who are now six, Luke is seven and Bianca is five. I was playing with those four and Calypso was singing a song in her garden when Annabeth came and said,

"Thankyou Julia. I will stay here with Cal. You have to go meet Percy. He has summoned you."

"What happened?"

"I think I am going to let him explain."

"Okay" I said and left the two mothers with their children. But I forgot to ask Annabeth where to find him. I searched the whole camp which was now looking empty since everyone were inside getting ready for today's training. Leo was in his bunker working on some new invention (which he always does).

I finally found Percy talking to Chiron in the practise ground. He was now almost as tall as Chiron though he might not be. We can't see his true form because he is a god (90%) now and he can look any way he wants. Only the other gods and goddesses can see that.

Then I walked up to my brother after Chiron left.

"Hey Adelfos, looks like you summoned me."

"Yeah sis. I need a help."

"You want my help brother dear?" I said surprised and a little funnily

"Yes. You have to go talk to my mom."

"What? You cut contact with her, didn't you?" now I didn't feel it funny anymore.

"Yes. And she still believes that I am dead."

"Okay but why do you want to contact her now?"

"Because it is now safe for them and also because Estelle might be in trouble."

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing yet but something is going to."

"What is that?"

"Monsters. She doesn't know anything about how to fight them, if she knows about them in the first place. And she is a half demigod that is she got some of dad's powers which makes her a half-demigod and she is the next oracle."

"How can you be so sure of that?"  
"She has Apollo's blessing."

"When did that happen?"

"Before she was born when Apollo was turned into a mortal."

"OH."

"You are such a question bank."

"Thanks bro."

"Don't call me with so many names."

"Fine Percy. Will you not meet your mom?"

"I will come by the evening. And it's Estelle's birthday today."

"Great. I'll get going then."

"Sure. See you soon. And take Darry with you. "

With that I left with Darry (my pet hawk) on my shoulder and reached their apartment by around 1 pm. I knocked on the door and a young girl of 15 came to open the door. She had long black hair, greenish eyes, wore a skirt which had paint on it, indicating that she was an artist.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Estelle Blofis?" I asked.

"Yes. Do I know you?"

"We have met once but you were very young at that time."

"Oh."

"I need to talk to your mom Estelle. And Happy Birthday!"

"Who is it Es?" a boy's voice came from inside.

"She wants to talk to mom, Percy."

"Percy?" I asked because he couldn't be here so soon.

"Yeah. That is my little brother, Percy. Short for Perseus."

"He is your little brother huh?" now I knew what was happening. Sally's other son who would be younger than Estelle was named Perseus after their brother because she still believed he was dead.

Darry was very excited when it heard the name but was sad when we saw him. He also had black hair but brown eyes which were different from both his siblings.

Inside, Sally was in the kitchen but there was someone else too. When I saw who that was, my eyes went wide. _What is he doing here?_ I thought. It was my step-father. The one I ran away from after my mom died. That was Daniel Cray. I kept my anger under control and waited for her.

Then Estelle told Sally about me. She came out of the kitchen and said, "May I be of any help to you?"

"You can Sally." I said and now the other eyes were also on me. "I am Julia Evans. We have met."

**Future leap! You will find another but be patient and don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Estelle

When I saw that woman who had short black hair with brown strands, sea green eyes and tall she felt familiar and reminded me of someone else as well but I couldn't remember. Her hawk went out flying and rested in the tree branch next to our house window. After I told mom about her, mom came out of the kitchen and asked, "May I be of any help to you?"

"You can Sally." She said. "I am Julia Evans. We have met."

At this name, Uncle Dan's eyes went wide. He was here because his son was my classmate and he came to talk to me because it was my birthday.

"Julia Evans?" he asked. She gave him a harsh look which seemed to get him to shut his mouth. He seemed to be in shock but she gave him another look and he went out closing the door behind him.

"Oh I remember you now. You came here for 1 week when you were very little with…."

"Percy?" Julia said.

"Yes." Mom said sadly.

"Me?" Percy asked.

"Not you, your elder brother." Mom said.

"Our elder brother? We have an elder brother?" I asked.

"Yes." Mom replied

"You haven't told them about him?" Julia asked in a shock.

"I couldn't."

"I think it's better you do it now."

"Maybe. Why don't you two go and take a look in that room?" mom said pointing towards the storeroom.

"But you told us not to go there!" Percy protested.

"And you obeyed? Gods! You two are nothing like him." Julia said.

"The door is open and it is not a storeroom. It was your brother's room."

Percy and I were speechless. We slowly moved towards the room and got inside. I heard Julia asking mom where dad was and she replied that he died in a car accident 5 years ago. When we got in I was so surprised that I was out of the world for a moment.

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * Inside was full of pictures in which mom and dad were also there. Two people were common in all those. A guy with black hair and sea green eyes (just like Julia) and a girl with Grey eyes and blond hair. She looked like his girlfriend. In most pictures that boy was with mom and dad. One picture caught our eye. It was that boy again and he was holding a small baby girl, me. I felt those two faces familiar but I didn't know who they were but he was holding me so close like he was actually worried about me. Then we found an album with many pictures and names below them. Some of them were Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo and many more then we found his photo. It read 'Perseus Jackson'. I looked at Percy. His last name wasn't Jackson, it was Blofis. Then who is this guy? He wasn't even like the Percy I know.

We both looked at mom and she said, "That is your eldest brother, Perseus Jackson. He was born before I got married to your dad."

"Dad was your second husband?"

"Yes but he wasn't my first husband's son either."

"Okay. Then who is his dad?"

"His father was the Greek god, Poseidon."

"This is getting weird." I said.

"Gods don't exist!" Percy said.

"They do. And if they don't then all those people you saw in that album and I wouldn't exist." Julia said.

"Does that mean…" Percy asked

"We are all children of the gods."

"Oh gods!" I said. I was way too surprised at this stuff. "Is it true mom?"

"Yes Estelle. But what use is it? He died even before he was born." She said pointing towards Percy. I noticed the tears in her eyes. Percy and I were quiet. We just got to know about him and he was long dead.

"I have a surprise for you." Julia said.

"What" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for surprises.

"He isn't dead."

"What do you mean?" mom asked.

"Please don't say that he is alive in our memories and all those stuff." I said disgusted.

"No. He is alive. In flesh and blood."

"But how?" mom asked.

"He just made you believe he was dead so that you would all be safe and wouldn't fall into trouble because of him."

"So is it okay if we fall into trouble now?" I asked. Now I was angry.

"It is not dangerous any more but you might already be in trouble Estelle."

"Excuse me?"

Then she told me everything about me being a half demigod and the next oracle and how I might fall in trouble with monsters if I am not trained. She suddenly got alarmed and there was a blast of a gun from behind. She dodged it and then pounced on that person and pulled out a pen which turned into a sword on removing the cap and within a second the tip of her sword was on his neck.

"Please let me go." He croaked. I noticed that he was Rafael Cray, Danny Cray's son.

"I am guessing your beloved father sent you here to kill me."

"Yes."

"Tell him to consider me dead though I live. I won't interfere unless you come and tempt me to do so."

"Okay Julia. Now let me go." She left him and he was gasping for air

"Pass the exact message Raff. No changes." He nodded his head and ran away. "Now where were we?"

"About me having trouble with monsters."

"Yes. And Percy, the other one should be here by now." Just then a huge hawk appeared out of nowhere and landed next to her. It suddenly turned into a man with black hair and sea green eyes. _Percy_. I thought. _The first Percy. Our elder brother._ He was really alive. Then Julia smacked him on the head and said, "You knew it!"

"Knew what?" he asked.

"Don't act innocent. I know you are a complete ilíthios." It was Greek but I understood that it meant idiot. "Maybe." He said. "Sorry."

"Ugh." She said and stormed out of the room.

"She is no less than her brother." He said making an expression like _some people never change._

"Percy?" mom said. "Is it really you?"

"Yes mom it is." Mom quickly went out of the room. And I was sure she was so angry that she wouldn't come till night but she came back within a minute. Percy (the first Percy. I'll just call him Percy1) let out a laugh and said, "You were never good at staying mad at me."

"Maybe I still am. Explain."

He told us about him being an immortal host of the god Prostatis and why it was dangerous then. He also told us everything there is to know about the Greek and Roman gods. He gave us some extra information about the Egyptian and Norse gods which were not to be told to anyone. He also told us that he will take all three of us to the camp but mom and Percy2 will not be seen to anyone because he will cover them with the mist. Also no one was allowed to know that I was his sister except some people and there was one surprise waiting for us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You will know once you get there."

Then he called Julia who was still angry about some fact.

"Why me?"

"Because I can trust you and so can they."

"Why not the others?"

"Like?"

"Leo"

"They don't know him and he is weird."

"Cal."

"They don't know her either and she is busy and never leaves camp."

"Annabeth"

"She is the director and cannot leave camp."

"You"

"I have classes and I had to keep the surprise."

"Nico"

"He hasn't come for two months"

"Then… fine I give up."

"You really are a question bank."

"Shut up Adel."

He sighed and then whistled. The hawk which came with Julia flew in and suddenly became so huge that 3 people can ride on it. Mom, I and Julia got on it. Percy1 turned into another huge hawk and Percy2 got on. After that was over we all left to camp.

**Phew! That was a loooong chapter but there is more, so please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Percy (the younger one)

We reached a strawberry farm and I was confused why we came here instead of going to camp. I was about to ask Percy but he snapped his fingers and said, "No one else will see you from now except us and a few more inside." I moved towards the farm but I felt a thick invisible wall in front of me. "I Prostatis allow you inside." Percy said and then when I moved forward there was a change in scenery.

Inside were completely armed kids having swords, shields, armors, bows and arrows training (though I would prefer the term 'fighting') and as soon as Percy entered they stopped and bowed.

"General." They all said at once.

"Dismissed." He said and everyone rose. "Why don't you all get back to your cabins?"

"Yes sir." One of them said and soon the ground was empty.

"Come on." Percy said in a low voice. We went ahead through the battle ground, then the archery ground and reached the gate of a building. It had a stable kind of appearance. Behind it were 2 more buildings which looked like normal houses and a huge garden. Before we entered an arrow almost hit me. I missed it close because Percy pulled me behind and reflected the arrow towards it shooter whom I couldn't see because that person (or demigod) was behind the bushes.

"Who was that camper?" Estelle asked.

"That wasn't a camper. It was a hunter of Artemis" Julia said.

"No one in camp is so brave to shoot me with an arrow." Percy said.

"Huh?" Estelle asked confused.

"Get out of there Pinecone face." Percy said.

"Those were some sharp reflexes Seaweed brain." A girl's voice came from behind. Then I could see her. It was a girl of about 16 with short black hair, a silver band around her fore head, t-shirt, jeans and bright blue eyes. She looked a bit scary. I remember seeing her in the album. She was Thalia Grace.

"Only for you cuz." Percy replied.

"Yeah right." she said disgusted. "Hey Julie"

"Hey Thalia." Julia said.

"Who is she?" Thalia asked pointing towards Estelle.

"She is our new oracle. Estelle." Julia said.

"And who are you hiding?" the hair on my neck stood up. But still Percy had the nerve to laugh.

"Some people never change."

"What didn't change in me then?"

"You are always suspicious."

"Oh please. Who is it?" he snapped and she looked surprised.

"Sally?"

"Hello Thalia" mom said.

"And?"

"This is my brother. Percy." He said pointing towards me. "And this is my sister and also our oracle."

"Another Percy in the same family?"

"Yeah. I made them believe I was dead."

"Oh I would be so happy if that were true."

"You are welcome to live in your dream world Thalia."

"Shut up." Percy raised his hands in a position like _I give up._ Then we all walked to the garden and found a woman with long brown hair sitting there and singing next to a man who had curly hair and brown eyes. It was so beautiful. Then she looked at us and smiled.

"Hello there!" she said.

"Hey Calypso. Leo." Thalia said.

"Calypso?" Estelle was now looking like she would explode. "As in _the_ Calypso?"

"Yes." Calypso said.

"Isn't she the daughter of a titan who is imprisoned somewhere." Now she seemed depressed.

"I was until I was released 14 years ago."

"She isn't a villainess." Leo said.

"Oh. I didn't know that. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Calypso said giving Estelle a reassuring smile. "And Percy, Annabeth is waiting for you."

"Oh no." he said "See you all soon." With that he went inside. He came out soon with that blond girl we saw in his album. She said, "Hello Sally, Estelle. It's been a long time."

"It's so good to see you again Annabeth." Mom said.

"Have we met before?" Estelle asked.

"Of course Estelle. You were very little then so you wouldn't remember."

"Oh." Just then 4 kids came there running. 2 boys and 2 girls. One of the boys was blond, had sea green eyes, and had a trouble maker smile on his face. The other boy was apparently younger than him but had brown eyes and hair and was soaked wet. One of the girls was also soaked and she also had the same brown hair and eyes and I assumed that those two were twins. The last girl looked similar to the first boy but she had long black hair and stormy grey eyes and was the youngest of the four. She also had that trouble maker smile.

"Not again!" Percy and Leo said at once.

"Sorry." The blond guy and the black haired girl said at once.

"What's the story now?" Annabeth asked.

"Playing."

"With water?" Calypso asked.

"Uh oh." The two twins said at once.

"Okay you two are grounded." Annabeth said to the blond guy and the black haired girl.

"No!"

"Of course you are not. She was just joking. Now get inside and get ready." Percy said.

"Thanks Dad!" and they ran inside followed by the two twins. Annabeth gave him a _I'll kill you_ look.

"Get back quickly." Calypso said.

"Sure mom." The twins said. Thalia went with them.

Mom and Estelle just snapped out of it and asked. "Did those two just call you dad?"

"Yes." Percy said.

"Who is their mom?" Estelle asked.

"That's me." Annabeth said.

"You're married?" mom asked.

"Umm…. Yeah."

"Wow now I have 2 grandchildren" mom said excited.

"They are siblings?" I asked.

"Yes. The elder one is Luke who is seven and the younger one is Bianca who is five."

"The other 2 called Calypso mom."

"Yes they did. They are twins. Zoe and Reyen." Calypso said.

"And who is their dad?"

"That would be me." Leo confirmed.

"Okay so we have 2 couples in camp."

"Before all that we have to go meet Chiron." Percy said. "Estelle should be made the Oracle."

**These two Percy s can make us very confused. So review!**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Sally

I couldn't believe it. I had 2 grandchildren. Percy is a dad! I was so proud of my son. He finally married Annabeth. He loved her from when they met. They look so cute together. I was still in thought process when he said that we have to go meet Chiron before the talk. I really wanted to talk to my daughter-in-law!

I, Estelle and both Percy s went to the middle building which looked like a stable. Chiron was busy with some paper work.

"Hello Chiron." Percy said. (The elder one so I'll call him Percy1 and the other Percy2.)

"Ah! Percy. I have been waiting for you. And I see you have brought your family as well."

"Yes. I have told you everything right."

"Yes. I believe so. But you haven't told me who this young man is." He said pointing towards Percy2.

"Umm.." Percy2 said.

"This is my younger son. Percy." I said.

"Another Percy? That too in the same family" Chiron asked surprised.

"Yeah because I made them believe I was dead." Percy1 said.

"Yes of course. Estelle should be made the oracle I guess."

"Yes sir." Estelle said.

"Are you okay with that Sally?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes I am." I said sadly.

"It is only for the summers and winters mom. She will be at home for most time." Percy1 said consoling.

"Yes I know. It's just that…" I couldn't complete it.

"I understand mom. I promise I'll make sure she is safe. After all she is my sister." He could understand the feeling of a parent when they put their children in a dangerous place but there was no other option. It was the safest place for her. We both knew it.

"I am okay. But what happened to the previous oracle? She was your friend- Rachael Dare."

"She lost the powers of the oracle after Apollo was turned mortal but before she could become the oracle again she… died in an accident."

"Oh." Then I gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back.

"Let's go on with the procedure. Do you know it Estelle?"

"Yes Chiron. I do." She knew everything.

Then I wasn't allowed inside. I and Percy2 were waiting outside the cave of the oracle.

"Have you ever been here before mom?" Percy2 asked me.

"I have never been inside Percy. But I have come to the gate and met many of the old campers."

"Are they still here?"

"All those whom I know are, except Rachael."

"Who are they?"

"Thalia, Annabeth and Nico."

"Nico?"

"He isn't here now. Percy said that he went on an errand." Just then a sound came from behind us and a young boy of about 30 came out. He was lean, pale, had black hair and eyes. He wore a black shirt with a skull on it.

"Sally! It's a surprise I found you here." He said.

"Do I know you?" I asked. He did look familiar.

"Oh sorry. I'm Nico di Angelo."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Nico. It's been a long time so I couldn't recognize you."

"It's okay." He looked at Percy2 and said. "I am guessing you're his little brother. What is your name?"

"Um… Percy."

"Your name is also Percy huh? You were named after him because he made you believe he was dead."

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Because I gave him the idea. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay Nico." Now Percy1, Estelle and Chiron came out of the cave.

"Hey Perce, Chiron."

"Hey Nic."

"Your sister is the new oracle?"

"Yup."

"Hmm… definitely not idiotic like you."

"Or like you." Percy said making fun of him. "Let's go."

I finally had a chance to talk to Annabeth and Calypso. Estelle was also with us and the kids were playing nearby with Thalia and Julia. The boys were talking something at the other end of the garden.

"What do you want them to call you?" Annabeth asked me.

"What you call me. I'm good with my name."

"That's sweet. You don't want to look old." Calypso said teasing me. We all laughed on that. All 4 of them were named after someone who died. Luke was named after Luke Castellan, Bianca after Bianca di Angelo, Zoe after Zoe Nightshade who was Calypso's half-sister and Reyen was named after Leo's brother Reyen Valdez who was adopted and died in the accident his mom died in. He didn't tell about him to anyone because he was very guilty of it. Percy2 and I left before the dinner and Estelle was told not to tell anyone that she was Percy's sister. I was so relieved that I finally got to meet my son and my family was reunited.

**That's what I call mother's love. You like it? Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Percy (The elder one)

I failed my duty as a father, a husband, a leader and even as a god by putting everyone in trouble. It's been 15 years since Estelle became the oracle and that was when she told the prophecy of what is happening now. Luke lost his memories and is living like another person. Bianca is imprisoned by the Polybotes and Annabeth is imprisoned by Porphyrion. And I am living in hiding. I had to because Annabeth made me swear on the Styx that I will not come to save her because if I do so, our powers will become the key to destroy the world. They will kill us to wake Gaea because we are the blood of Olympus. Prostatis and Athea have lost half of their powers because they are separated and they will only get it back when they (I and Annabeth) are reunited. I don't care if I die to save Annabeth but if I die, they will kill her too because she will completely lose her powers and also I don't want to be the reason for the destruction of the world which we risked our lives to save all those years ago. What will happen now is in the hands of Luke and Bianca. I took Luke's memory to keep him safe and kept Bianca subconscious so she can get some information and so she can't do anything reckless in the giants' lair but Luke and Bianca can still contact each other in their subconscious states which they can normally even without speaking.

My younger brother Percy also has a family now and mom is not alone. They don't know anything about this and I want to keep it that way. At least not letting them know about this will let them live in peace. I hope Estelle won't tell them anything. They won't ever know it if Luke and Bianca succeed but they won't know until they die if Luke and Bianca fail. I can only hope those two will succeed.

(_**Perseus Blofis will not be there in the story after this chapter**_)

**That was sooo emotional. But Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Dan _**(This only till the end of Cahills vs Vespers series. The others are not included)**_

I really don't know how we got into this. After we defeated the Vespers I was sure we won't fall into trouble again but looks like the Vespers weren't alone after all. They were allies of some giants (literally.) who were more than 15 feet tall and looked exactly like the giants depicted in fiction stories.

_**FLASHBACK**_

We were in a bus to home and as soon as Amy and I got down the bus left so fast like it was being chased by a monster. Turns out it was. A huge figure was moving towards us. All I remember was that it knocked me on the head and I passed out. I could hear Amy screaming as another one of them coming from the other side knocked her on the head. When I opened my eyes I was surprised. We weren't the only ones. Jake and Atticus Rosenbloom, Sinead Starling, Nellie Gomez, Ian Kabra, Hamilton Holt and Jonah Wizard were also there.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

The guards and everyone in the whole building was like the one who knocked us. Atticus was still unconscious. We were worried that he might be dead. When he opened his eyes we felt relaxed but he surely wasn't. He looked here and there like he lost all his memories or didn't know where he was. Then he became normal but didn't speak anything. He looked sad, which we all did after we understood the situation which was explained by Sinead. She told us that the Greek and Roman gods are real and so are the monsters. I was sure I won't believe it but in that situation I had to. Atticus looked very pale and didn't react to anything Sinead said while the others were busy protesting. He was looking like he knew it from before.

"Most Vespers were the Greeks who turned on the gods and supported the monsters" Sinead said.

"It can't be true!" Jake protested.

"It is Jake." Atticus said.

"Are you out of your mind Atticus?"

"No."

"How can you be so calm?"

Atticus didn't respond to that but he said, "I know a way out. Just follow it." With that he got up and walked to the door. He hit it so hard that the giant sleeping on it hit the opposite wall (when did he become so strong?). I ran up to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"When you see her, tell her to wait for the signal and find the argr vlépo." He said soft for only me to hear.

"See who?"

"You'll know when she appears."

The angry giant opened the door and saw Atticus.

"Did you bang the door?"

"No. it was your brother."

"I am going to kill him." And the giant strode off. Atticus sighed and ran in the other way but came back to say, "Don't do anything now. I'll create a distraction first." And ran off again before I could stop him. When the other giant came I hid behind the door and the giant locked it.

Jake was now worried. "Where did he say he's go?"

"He said me to tell her something. Wait for the signal and…."

"Tell whom?"

"I don't know. He said I'll know when she appears." When I said that there was some confusion for a moment then there was a strange sound and suddenly a woman of about 20 was standing in front of us. She had long thick black hair tied up, she was fair and wore an orange shirt and jeans, and had stormy blackish-grey eyes. She was chained to the wall but she didn't look helpless. She looked outraged. But she definitely wasn't a ghost because she was bleeding. Then who was she?

**Another cliff hanger as usual. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Amy

I didn't know who she was and neither did anyone else. Even Sinead didn't know her. Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind which lifted us off our feet. Then she said something but I didn't understand. Then she said something else but I didn't understand that too. Then she asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Amy. Can you tell me why we are floating?" I responded. Then we all landed.

"What was that?" Jonah asked.

"I was controlling the wind to keep myself safe because I didn't know who you are."

"How did you appear all of a sudden." I asked. This seemed to make Dan think.

"I was locked here for over a year. I wasn't seen to any of you because they didn't want anyone to know that there is a person over here."

"Then why did you appear?"

"Because I broke the spell when I came to my senses."

"Huh?"

"I was in a sub-conscious state till now."

"He wanted me tell you something. 'Wait for the signal and catch the argr vlépo.'" Dan said.

"Who?" she asked hopefully.

"Atticus."

"Where is he?"

"He ran away. He said he will create a distraction."

"Understood." She said with a smile creeping onto her face.

"Then can you explain it to us?" Jake asked worried.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because he is my younger brother."

"Oh. It means that I should wait for the signal which he is going to send and I should catch the argr spy."

"What does the last part mean?" Ian asked

"It means I should catch Alex Fierro which I already did." She gave me a look like _surrender or else. _But Nellie flinched.

"Better give up before I come and pull you out."

"Excuse me?" Hamilton asked.

"Fine I give up." Nellie said but it wasn't her voice and it wasn't her either. She wasn't looking like herself. She was suddenly having green hair and had darker skin and was shorter. She was now looking like a 16 year old.

"Aaah!" Ian, Hamilton, Dan and Jonah screamed at once. I and Sinead were looking at her with terror.

"Oh, so you turned into her."

"You didn't know that?" Nellie who was not Nellie now asked.

"No."

"Then how on earth…." She gave him a naughty smile and Nellie said, "Should I be worried?"

"Of course not Alex but it would be a lot better if you use your string to cut these." She said.

"Ugh." Alex said and pulled out a string. With just a strike of the string the chains cut and she pulled free. She took the chains and linked them to make a long chain which she hid behind her back. It looked pretty heavy but she held it with her left hand alone! Then she walked up to the door as if she was expecting some news. And she did get some.

"The boy who ran away is caught. Did you hear me? Now you have no chance to escape."

"Atticus is caught." Jake said. Poor kid was caught trying to help us. We all had guilty faces but that woman and Alex were so confident.

"What if I say that the boy is right here?" She said. We all looked at her confused

"It is impossible!" The giant bellowed.

"It isn't. why don't you come and see for yourself?" The giant immediately did something and the door flew open. She was ready with the chain and had a confident smile on her face. Alex was now behind the giant. She nodded her head and Alex nodded back and did something.

"Where is he?" the giant asked.

"Right where you said he is."

"What…" Then he understood her plan. It was to make him open the door. But before he could do anything she threw the chain at him and it caught his leg. With one pull, she dragged him all over up to her.

"I believe that you still have something that belongs to me." She said in a scary tone.

"Here." He croaked and gave her a clicking pen. She snatched it and said, "The other one." He passed her another clicking pen. "Good. Where is he?" he didn't respond. "Answer or else…" she reached for his sword.

"The central ground."

"Perfect." She took his sword and was examining it.

"Wait no. you didn't say…"

"I didn't say anything about not killing you if you answer me. You giants are such láthi enkefálou. Happy journey." She slashed his neck and he turned to dust. Alex was a few yards away with a few more people with swords and armors.

When they came close they said, "Bianca!" at once.

"Hello Magnus, Jason, Piper. It's been a long time."

"Are you alright?" The girl said.

"Yes Piper."

"What did he say?" One blond guy with blue eyes said.

"He said to wait for the signal Jason."

"What will that be?" Another blond guy but with grey eyes like hers asked

"Don't know now but I will know when I see it Magnus."

"Where is he." Jason asked.

"The central ground. Let's go." When we reached there we saw Atticus held by 2 giants. The main one (He looked like that) was in front of him.

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * "You planned of releasing your friends but unknowingly you set free a very dangerous criminal." He said.

"Criminal?" Atticus asked. He was looking scared. He would be.

"Okay an enemy of ours but she wants to destroy this building and all of them inside which includes you. But your work here doesn't seem to be a mere distraction."

Atticus didn't respond. He kept his head low. "You unintendedly released Bianca Jackson."

Now all our eyes were on her. We were hiding nearby so no one would see us.

"If it is her who is released, then it is exactly what I intended to do." He said lifting his head, a smile coming on. He was no longer scared, but was very confident. Then the lava from the cracks near them erupted and I couldn't get a clear picture any more. What will happen to Atticus? What did he intended to do?

**You should really get used to cliff hangers now. Aren't you? Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Sinead

The lava rose only from the cracks around them and not near us. Then it fell only on the giants holding Atticus and not anyone else. I felt this suspicious. Even Atticus wasn't affected by it. How can that happen? The giant in front of him was in shock and didn't react until it was too late. Atticus jumped and snatched something which was hanging from his armor. Then the giant screamed, "No! not that." Atticus kept running. Suddenly Atticus screamed, "Shift." I didn't understand but it looked like Bianca understood. She leaped out of her hiding place and she threw the other pen and Atticus threw the thing he snatched. She caught it and he got the pen. He was about to crash into the wall but he couldn't stop because a bunch of giants were chasing him. Then he jumped so high that he caught the railing of the 1st floor balcony! When did he even learn to jump so high? Here Bianca was also being chased. She threw it at Atticus who caught it and continued to run. They kept shifting. From behind the others- Magnus, Alex, Jason and Piper would get rid of the monsters behind them. There were some more too but we didn't know who they were. Finally when none were left except the main one who escaped, they all ran towards us.

"Great! Everyone made it out." Atticus said.

" You'd better explain yourself Atticus." Hamilton said.

"Wait, did they just call you Atticus?" The Jason guy asked. He gave him a look like _Really?_ And said,

"Guys, I swear on the Styx I will explain everything to you, the truth once this mess is over and if I survive. Just follow this path straight and it will lead you outside. Sorry but I have to go." And he ran away. We decided to follow him. They followed the path leading to the cell we escaped from. He made a hole in the wall.

"Do you have the explosives?" He asked.

"You think I'll have explosives now?" Bianca said.

"I wasn't asking you big brain. I was asking her." A woman with brown hair came out of the crowd with another boy who looked like her. I assumed they were twins.

"Zoe and Reyen! When in Tartarus did you come?" Bianca asked.

"When you were busy daydreaming." Atticus said looking up like he was searching for something.

"Shut up seaweed." Bianca said warning him.

"Got it!"

"Got what?"

"The entrance you were searching for years."

"Year"

"1 year, 5 months, 3 weeks, 6 days.."

"Please shut up."

"Approximately 1 and a half years."

"Fine. Zip that stupid mouth of yours."

"Okay."

"Where is it?"

"You just…"

"Forget it and answer me."

"Right there." He said pointing towards a square outline in the wall.

"Wow. You have been looking for 1 and a half years and he took only one and a half minute!" Piper said.

Bianca gave her a _I hate you_ look and said, "How to open?"

"Like this." He threw something he took out from a giant's armor and it opened into a tunnel.

"How…." Her mouth was now wide open.

"I have a hawk's eyes big brain."

"Yeah right." They were busy arguing while Zoe and Reyen finished what they were doing and the others were the spectators watching those two fight like kids.

"Did you smack this giant on the head?" Atticus asked.

"Yes."

"Oh! I thought it was Jason or Magnus or Alex or Piper not you. But whatever the case I should be careful with you."

"I hate you Luke!" She said in frustration.

"You've been saying that for over 17 years." Then he got into the tunnel and pulled everyone else in and sealed it again. We quietly followed and got into the tunnel, sealed it and went behind them. The girl, Bianca, just called him Luke, but his name is Atticus. He replied that she's been saying that for over 17 years but he isn't even over 12. How is it possible? Everything has changed in him. Isn't he the Atticus we know or isn't he Atticus at all? Did he hit his head too hard that he suddenly got involved in all this nonsense? What in the world is going on?

**That was rude Sinead! This isn't nonsense and you know it! Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Jake

When she first appeared in the cell, I felt that I knew her but I couldn't recognize her. Now I knew who she was. She was my senior in college. Her name was Elina Frost. She was only a year older than me. She had an elder brother named Drake Frost- a blond guy with friendly, sometimes frightening, Sea green eyes about 7 feet tall- who was very protective of her because their parents died long ago and they only had each-other. The twins were Liam and Lucy Saiz. They were 2 years elder than me. But why are they calling Elina Bianca? And why did she call Atticus Luke? These were the unanswered questions I really wanted the answers for. We were still going through the passage when we saw a bright light near the opening. We peeped to see what that was but what we saw blew our brains.

It was a 30 foot tall monster and the 8 of them hiding around him holding swords and shields. Then we heard an explosion behind us and simultaneously they attacked. The monster noticed them and his face was in an expression of horror.

"Y..you….you.." He staggered.

"Hello there Polybotes. It's been a very long time." Atticus responded.

"But how sad we can't hang out. We have a little mission to complete." Elina continued.

Many other monsters were attacking them but they defeated them all. Atticus and Elina had a pen which on clicking turned into four foot long double edged swords; one side had bronze color and the other golden. They all kept slashing through the hordes of giants. A giant spotted us and hit the wall which got us out of our hiding place. He threw a huge boulder at us. We were all screaming. "Oh no." Atticus said on noticing us. He ran towards us and turned his sword into pen mode. He screamed "Stay low." And we all got to the ground. He came and stood in front of us right before the boulder fell. "Atticus, no!" Dan, Amy and I screamed but the boulder had already fallen by then. The surprising part was, I was still alive. So were the others (I could hear them whispering). I opened my eyes and saw that Atticus was holding up the boulder with his own two hands. (when did he become so strong?)

"What the Hades are you guys doing here? Never mind. Just go!" Att said.

"How did you…" I couldn't complete my sentence.

"Don't worry about that and get out!" I've never heard him speaking so rashly but he was holding a boulder for us. Something was different about him. After we came out from below it, Atticus threw it at the giant who dropped it on us and instantly, it turned to dust. Then something else happened. The giant Polybotes got into war mode and started coming on Atticus and Elina. They fought with him but in anger he cracked the ground below them. Atticus was on the ground but Elina fell through the crack. "Bianca!" Atticus screamed and caught her hand but he was also pulled with her. Below them was molten lava. He caught the edge and looked down. Elina was unconscious. Then he left it. I was about to scream but stopped. Their other friends were not shocked. The giants were already celebrating when there was a loud noise and instantly a hawk came out carrying Elina on its back.

"Don't you two ever die?" Polybotes shouted. The hawk glided, dropped Elina near her friends and suddenly turned into Atticus! "It isn't so easy to kill us but it is to kill you" Att said. His eyes weren't like his brown eyes. They were glowing deep navy blue. He was looking outraged. Seeing this all the giants had the expression of terror and were shivering with fear. Then the lava exploded its way out of the cracks and swiped the whole group of monsters clean except Polybotes. He tackled him and within a second, Polybotes was on the ground with Att keeping his sword on his neck. "Where is she?" Att asked.

"In the Wolf house with Porphyrion. They are still searching for your father." Polybotes responded

"If you meet them down there, remind them that they failed miserably." And Atticus slashed his neck. It was then I noticed the huge cut on his lower left arm. Elina regained consciousness and got up. "Luke!" she screamed. Att turned. She ran towards him but within a blink of an eye, it was no longer Atticus standing there. It was a tall blond boy of about 22 with bright sea green eyes. It was Drake Frost, her elder brother. She hugged him.(how did my younger brother just turn into Drake Frost? )

"Thank the gods you're fine!" Elina said.

"It's okay sis. I am not going to die so easily."

"You are so chondrokéfalos."

"Thanks." He said smiling. They pulled away.

"I hope that arm is broken."

"How sad it isn't."

"Oh. I'd be very happy if it was."

"Yeah I know because you are really a psych."

"Don't worry. The first prize still belongs to you."

"I am so ready to give it up for you Ader."

"No thanks Adel."

"Don't you dare start off again." Lucy interrupted.

"It's okay zoo." They said at once.

"For the sake of the gods don't call me that!"

"Okay hot head." Att/Drake said.

"You are the most awful boyfriend ever Luke." (Wait. Boyfriend?)

"I'll be honored." Att/Drake responded. Lucy hit her head with her palm and smiled.

"You never fail to impress me, do you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Then she came forward and kissed him. She passed him something and Reyen gave something similar to Elina. They took it and drank but suddenly they were all energetic.

"Shall I?" Magnus asked.

"Definitely doctor." Att/Drake said. Magnus just held his hand and the wound closed itself. But the weird part was that Magnus was glowing. (What just happened?)

"Wow! That felt really good. Jack isn't out?"

"Nope. Power down"

"Great." Then he just stood still. He was looking straight and his eyes were glowing. They didn't change color. Last time he looked angry but now he wasn't. He looked absent minded. Elina was also in the same condition. They came into their senses after a few minutes and they weren't cheerful but were damn serious. He lost balance and Magnus and Jason had to hold him up. Piper and Lucy were already holding Elina.  
" Luke?" Elina asked concerned. He just looked at her but she understood and her eyes went wide but she had a happy expression. He showed us the way out and said, "I swore on it."

Then there was a serious, silent conversation between the 2 siblings which anyone couldn't make out but they finally came to a conclusion and it was all I heard before we came out of that cursed castle and it disappeared. "We have to go to camp."

**Character confusion? It happens. Please review. It helps me write faster.**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Luke Jackson

I couldn't believe it. Dad took my memories and made me live like a miserable 12 year old! But it was for my safety. I was put in place of Atticus Rosenbloom one and a half year ago when Bianca was caught by the giants. I was fighting and trying to save her but instead, I got pushed down a cliff. I wasn't conscious so I couldn't shape shift but I survived because of dad. We lost contact with him about three years ago when he and mom suddenly disappeared. Bianca and I went on a quest to find them a week after they disappeared. It took us 1 year and 4 months to track mom and then she was in custody of Porphyrion. We planned on releasing her but we failed and Bianca got caught. Next I fell off a cliff and dad saved me. Not literally, his powers saved me. I haven't met him from three years. Atticus died 2 days before I went there in his place. His mother and brother's memories were changed to believe that he was alive and I was him. The mist was covering my appearance to make me look like him. Jake knew me and Bianca as Drake and Elina Frost. Zoe and Reyen turned to Lucy and Liam Saiz. They were the false names everyone else knew. We hid our true identity so no one would know who we really are.

Until yesterday I had no idea about all this and suddenly when I opened my eyes after I was kidnapped by those monsters, I had all those memories back and I had many new plans. After we killed Polybotes, I went into a shock. I had a vision. It was dad. There were a lot of scenes but one thing struck me. Mom. She was holding my hand and saying, "Swear on my life that you won't come to save me no matter what happens."

"I can't Annabeth." (I was seeing dad's memory. She was saying that to him.)

"You shouldn't come Percy. Leave it to the kids. They are chosen for this and you know it. They need your help. And if you get caught, everything will be over. Please." Then everything went blank. I only heard dad's voice.

"You know what is happening. You have to move ahead and save her and destroy the giants. Don't let Gaia wake this time. The safety of the world lies in the hands of you and your little team. Meet me once you are ready. You know how to find me now." And with that I came to my senses. I could contact Bianca with my mind (Telepathy) and I told her everything without anyone else knowing. Got to know she also had the same vision. Dad just contacted both of us. "We have to go to camp." I said. We had to tell this to Chiron. But the problem was, how do we get there? We can't just go out and ask the way to camp. We didn't even know where we were. Bianca and I could teleport but we were too weak. We could also shape-shift but we can't keep going for long and what about the others? Then was the shock to the dead (i.e. Magnus, Alex, Jason and Piper) when a man of about 40 came out from the shadows. He was pale, tall, dark haired and had black eyes. Jason and Piper had the, _I know him_ expression while we were excited. Our problem was now solved. "Nico!" Zoe, Reyen, Bianca and I screamed. He jumped.

"Nico?" Jason and Piper reacted with the _what the heck?_ look on their faces.

"Jason and Piper! What in the name of Tartarus is going on?" Nico asked.

"We'll explain everything t Chiron and all of you once we get to camp." I said.

"You knew it?"

"Yes." Bianca, Zoe, Reyen and I said at once.

"Don't tell me your parents knew it too."

"Mom was the first to know and dad was second." I said.

"Dad was third and mom was fourth." Zoe said. Nico looked like he wanted to protest but I interrupted.

"But we will save explanations for later. We have to go to camp."

It was not a very comfortable journey but we made it to camp. Bianca and I soon blacked out as soon as we reached. When I woke up I was in the big house and also had Chiron, Nico, Estelle and Julia staring at me. Bianca still wasn't up.

"Explain." Julia said in her most bossy voice. Nico gave me a look which I didn't understand. Estelle was quiet like Chiron and had no expression.

"It's a long story so I will need some company." I looked at my sister. Zoe and Reyen didn't know everything and going back to the past reminded me of uncle Leo and aunt Calypso. They both died six years before mom and dad disappeared(and no. Leo didn't resurrect this time). Mom and dad raised Zoe and Reyen for those 6 years.

"Where are Jason and the others?" I asked.

"I'll go get them." Nico said and was with them by the next minute.

Bianca woke up a few minutes later and we told them the whole story of how mom found out about Magnus and literally everything else not related to their disappearance. I could've sworn that the look on Nico's face was worth it. Julia was already getting ready to smack dad once he gets back. "There is something else." Bianca said and eyed me. I nodded my head and we told them about our vision.

"Interesting." Chiron said. "So you have to go and meet him, I suppose."

"Yes." Bianca and I answered at once.

"Alone?"

"No. Zoe, Reyen, Julia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Magnus and Alex come with us."

"Very well then. Get going."

We were flying over the Atlantic ocean. I was a hawk with Nico and Reyen on me, Bianca was a kea and had Julia and Zoe, Hawk- our pet- had Jason and Piper and Kea-our other pet- had Magnus and Alex. I could hear Magnus screaming despite the distance and the wind.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked.

"The floating island of the guardian." I said.(Yes I can speak in hawk mode as well.)

"I don't see any island." Julia said and with that an island was in front of us. "I didn't see that coming."

We landed and got back to human form. There was a huge castle in the front. We got in. The castle looked so gloomy and made us feel so sad all of a sudden. "I'm sorry about that." A voice spoke above us and then the castle wasn't all so gloomy, it just came back to normal. We recognised the voice. "Dad?" Bianca said looking up. When i saw him, I just stood there, looking at him. I was speechless. A man who looked like 18, had black hair with a streak of grey only in the front, sea green eyes, wore an orange shirt and jeans but the weirdest part was, he had brown wings like that of a hawk. I never knew he had wings. Apparently no one there did. Everyone was looking at him with their mouths open.

"You have wings!" Jason, Nico and Julia, the three cousins screamed at once. Dad covered his ears. "Yes. And please don't scream for god's sake."

"You never told us about that!" Julia said, protesting in a softer voice.

"This isn't the only thing he hasn't told you about. Besides even we didn't know that." I said defending him.

"I am really sorry but I couldn't say anything about it then." Dad said apologetically.

"Why do you look exactly like when you were 18?" Piper asked.

"I was made immortal when i was 18 so i haven't changed since then except for my wings." and the wings moved.

"You're immortal?" i and Bianca said.

"Yes, so is your mom, and so are you." i was dumbfounded at that time and so was my sister.

"Then why do you still have the strand of grey in the front? I remember seeing that the last time i saw you." Julia said.

"I got it from lifting the sky when i was 14."

"Then why did Annabeth have it too?"

"Because she was lifting the sky before Artemis and i took it from Artemis so, yeah she had also lifted the sky for a while."

"Okay but why did you call us here uncle?" Zoe asked politely.

"There is a very important task for you all. That is why."

**Waiting for more reviews. Please reduce my waiting time.**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Bianca

When dad said, "There is a very important task for you all. That is why." I didn't expect it to be saving the world. Oh! You missed that part didn't you? I'll repeat it for you.

"What is it dad?" I asked.

"Let me explain. The giants are combining forces again. They are planning on reviving Gaea from her sleep and this time we don't have forces. We lost contact with camp Jupiter and I can't go to fight either so-"

"Why can't you? It's not like you to back down for a quest to save the world!" Jason protested.

"He swore on mom's life that he won't go. She made him to." I said.

"Oh. Wait. How do you know that?" Piper asked.

"We saw those memories." Luke responded. She was about to say something but dad cut her off. "The 10 of you have to go and release Annabeth from their custody. Once she is released, we will be able to stop them." Then there was silence for a moment.

"Why can't you do it now?" Nico asked.

"The two of us are linked Nico. Once we are separated, we lose most of our godly powers and also become too weak to fight or even fight back."

"So now you and Annabeth are powerless." Magnus asked concerned about his cousin.

"Yes Magnus. I am afraid that's true."

"So what should we do?" Reyen asked.

"You have to find where she is kept and free her. Then be on your guard until she calms down."

"What do you mean 'be on your guard until she calms down'?" Alex asked

"She has been kept there for 1 and a half year Alex, her wrath will be enough to destroy the giants lair. And once that is destroyed, there will be no way left for them to recover."

"But where is she?" Zoe asked thoughtfully.

"She is in the wolf house with Porphyrion. I asked Polybotes during our last _meeting_." Luke said.

"But the weird part is… he said they were still looking for You!" I said. "Last time they only imprisoned 1 goddess, Hera then why are they still searching for you?" I was waiting for the answer. Jason and Piper nodded in agreement.

"Because what they want to achieve is incomplete without me. I am the blood of Olympus."

Now I understood what was going on. They wanted to kill both mom and dad so their blood will awaken Gaea…..once again. But now there is no one to stop her.

"Dad, then where were the 2 of you before the last 1 and a half years?" I asked.

"We were dragged to the tartarus because the souls of Prostatis and Athea were still bonded to it. Now there is no time to waste so get going." That is what happened and no let's get back.

We reached the Wolf house (the same way we went to the island) and waged war. All that happened wasn't so clear to me so long story short, we freed mom, but she was too outraged. The whole building shook and started to collapse for the storm she was creating. Her eyes were so dark that they were almost glowing black. All the giants were long dead but she didn't stop. We were stuck there with no chance of getting out. She was going to kill us too. We were all screaming her name and yelling for her to stop but nothing worked out.

"You sure about it?" I asked Luke.

"It's worth a try." He responded.

"What are you 2 talking about?" Magnus said from behind us.

"A way of calming her down." We both said at once. Then we did it and it actually worked! We summoned the shield of Prostatis! I couldn't believe it but I quickly snapped out of it to check on mom. The shield was glowing so bright that I couldn't see through. It was a 20 feet high magical protective shield of light which can stop anything but we weren't actually casting it to save ourselves, we were casting it to bring mom back to her senses. That worked too. The storm died and mom's eyes stopped glowing black and turned to the normal shade of grey. We stopped casting the shield but we were too exhausted to stand on our own. We collapsed. Zoe and Piper were holding me whereas Jason and Reyen were holding Luke. Not much later mom collapsed into the arms of Julia and Alex. Magnus and Nico were making space for us to lie down for a while. After they put me down I immediately blacked out.

After I woke up we were on the island again. I got out of the bed I was lying on and woke Luke. He was also as surprised as I was. We went to the door and opened it to find all the others on the beach. Mom and dad were the closest and noticed us. They came over and I noticed that they were back to their normal form, which is normal as we know it and we couldn't see wings again.

"I am so sorry for the trouble that I caused I..I..I wasn't really-" Mom started to say.

"Mom, you don't need to apologize for anything." I said.

"It wasn't your fault." Luke said supporting me. Why is it that we always complete each other's sentences? I was thinking that when Luke said, _it's telepathy silly_ in my mind. How could I have forgotten that! _Cause you're an ilíthios_. He said. _Shut up_. I responded. We were about to start an argument but dad understood it and said, "Don't you dare start it again!" "Okay" we said at once and gave him a _we're sorry_ smile. He sighed.

"Will you keep them like that forever again?" I asked pointing to the wings.

"We have to. Only the 10 of you know about them." Mom responded.

"Do you have them too mom?" Luke asked.

"I do." With that bright colored wings appeared behind her back. They looked like a kea's. "Only you can see them." Then I noticed dad's wings too.

"And only you will see it forever." He said smiling. What I saw after that, I could swear that it was a dream if I hadn't felt it. Luke and I also had wings! I had those like mom and Luke had those like dad. We looked at them with surprised faces.

"You've always had them. You only didn't realize." He said still smiling. We were so overjoyed.

"Now we have to get back to camp" but then he said something we never expected he'd say. " And you should go and fulfil your oath."

**Review at least now. Next is the last chapter. Also follow and Favorite. Please.**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Zoe

I overheard the conversation between the family and felt extremely happy when Luke and Bianca had the overjoyed expressions on their face until uncle said" And you should go and fulfil your oath." I wasn't happy but I was equally surprised and silently gasped. Then uncle said, "Any questions Zoe?" I bit my tongue and came out from my hiding place which was behind the building. Luke and Bianca had the _how did you know?_ Look and he said, "I have sharp senses."

"How…" Luke started to say "Oh.." he said realizing. Bianca rolled her eyes at her brother and I just smiled at my boyfriend. Then I responded to uncle Percy, "Uncle-" I began and he gave me the _Really?_ Look and then I said, "Um..Percy," which he seemed to like "how did you know about Luke's oath?"

"I have my ways." He said. Annabeth nodded her head sideways and face-palmed.

Luke, Bianca, Reyen and me set out to tell the Cahills the truth. They deserved to know it after all they've been through. Getting captured by giants is not a very sweet thing. We also planned on dragging Alex because she (Alex is no longer Gender fluid. He fixed to stay female. No one knows why) changed into Nellie to spy on us.

We hacked into their network and invited the important ones who were Daniel Cahill, Amelia Cahill, Fiske Cahill, Hamilton Holt, Sinead Starling, Ted Starling, Ned Starling, Jake Rosenbloom, Ian Kabra and Jonah Wizard. They all came to the place which was the Cahill's conference center. When they came, Reyen, Alex and I sat in the chairs at the side when Luke did the speaking.

"I am sure you remember that Sinead explained the other day that the Greek and Roman gods and monsters were real but you found it difficult to believe. Yes?"

"Yeah." Hamilton, Jonah and Daniel responded.

"Well, Do you believe it now or do you think it was a dream?"

"We believe it." Sinead said.

"We don't" Daniel said.

"Why don't you?"

"Cause I didn't feel anything and Atticus just suddenly turned into you and Nellie turned to Alex. I can't believe it." Just then a gallon of water came out of thin air and dropped on Dan's head. His sister screamed. Dan was staring at Luke in disbelief and shock. Luke just smirked.

"Did any of you feel it surprising that the erupting lava didn't affect me?" There were a few whispers and it suddenly changed into a shriek of surprise from Sinead. When we saw what it was, our jaw dropped. Percy was sitting in the last chair right of Sinead. "Who are you and how did you get here?" She said but her voice was covered by Luke, Bianca, Reyen, Alex, Me and surprisingly Fiske Cahill screaming, "What are you doing here?" At once! Then we realized and asked each other, "You know him?" at once again. We looked at Percy and were about to say, "Do you know him" and "Do you know them" respectively but were stopped by him. Luke gave him a _did you do this_ look but he simply said, "This is called Confusion. Not illusion or tricks."

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" Ian said losing it. "Fiske, how do you know him?"

"Well… he would be my nephew." At this the 5 of us screamed "What?" with super surprised faces.

"Okay. How do you five know him?" he said looking towards us.

"He is my dad and mom's best friend and raised us after they died." I said pointing towards me and Reyen.

"He is my boyfriend's cousin's husband and our best friend." Alex said.

"He is our dad." Bianca said. There was a collective gasp and people were looking between Luke and Bianca and Percy. "Fine. Speak up." Bianca said in her most bossy voice and crossed her arms.

It was then when he opened up saying that his grandmother, (As in mother's mother) Estelle Cahill was James Cahill's (Grace and Fiske Cahill's father) sister and she did not follow her family's rules after she got married so Percy's last name isn't Cahill. Fiske explained that he was the missing Cahill in the clue hunt. He wasn't there because all the Cahill's believed that he was killed in a road accident.

Then we explained our audience about us. Our powers and specialties and why we were known by different names by different people. We however told them our true names too. We also revealed the fact that Percy was a god which he didn't appreciate but it was our revenge for hiding information from us. Luke apologized Jake and told him what really happened to his brother and also comforted him. After demonstrating every single one of our powers and entertaining them we left for camp.

After we left, we dropped off Alex at Valhalla, spent some time with our friends and got back to camp. When we got back Reyen was really worried about something. I went over and asked him what happened and after what I heard, my mind was blown off. Reyen had a crush on Bianca and he wanted to tell her that! I didn't give him any ideas but just wished him good luck and moved on smiling internally. I caught up with Luke, Percy and Annabeth and told them the news. They all agreed on the fact that they were a perfect couple.

Reyen and Bianca were taking a walk near the beach. Luke and I silently slipped into the bushes and were watching from a distance. He finally told her something and she stopped abruptly and looked at Reyen in the eyes. Then she did the unexpected. She kissed him. We both smiled as they happily jogged off to tell Percy and Annabeth. We quickly ran out of there and caught up to them on the way.

"Hey love birds." Luke called. "going to mom and dad?"

"Yeah Luke it's to…" She trailed of and her eyes widened. Then she was glaring daggers at Luke and said, "Why you little….." and began chasing him. "You told them didn't you." Reyen asked. "Maybe." I said giving him an innocent smile which made him sigh. Bianca finally caught her brother and smacked him on the head.

"The next time you do anything like that, I will kill you!"

"Keep dreaming sis" he told her and ran towards his parents to tease her even more in their presence only to get a scolding from his mother not to tease his sister and a that's okay from his dad.

Nico was sitting over a stone and laughing at them.

"Even in their twenties, this is how they fight." He said.

This was normal life in camp half-blood now. Will it ever change? Who knows.

**Okay so that's the end of this story. There **_**might**_** be a sequel which will mostly be a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover. For the sake of Greek and Roman gods Please, Please, Please review, follow and favorite. I know I put a lot of time skip but the next one wouldn't have so many. Kavya.S over and out. But I will be back.**


End file.
